Control Sequence Chronology
Control Sequence takes place in a alternate universe. Basic Information Based on the idea that mankind has delved into exploration of the Boundary even further and exploited it for their own gain. In this timeline, the NOL was never defeated and survived to become the Novus Orbis Sequentia named for their united development of a system god successor to Takamagahara. Ideas explored by mankind were the further development of Grimoires, Azure, and Seithr, along with the mediums designed to use them like the Azure Interface Primefield. In this timeline, Ragna the Bloodedge failed in his fight, his whereabouts and fate is left unknown for most of the series. Hades Izanami, Terumi/Hazama, Noel Vermillion and Jin are also unaccounted for. Hakumen, Rachel Alucard, Relius Clover, and Kokonoe were all present during the time of Reality 0. The form of rebellion is scarce, but began as the Rogue Sectors which was made up of deserters from the likes of Sectors that disagreed with the NOS and wanted to stop them from developing the system which they believed denied a natural way where chaos and order could coexist without destroying one another. Such sectors were made up of NOS, Sector 7, outside clans, and even those from the resurfacing Ishana. It would ultimately lead to a massive conflict called the Third War of Armagus where the leaders of this rebellion would try to stop the control mechanism. Unfortunately, this endeavor to stop the development of the system wouldn't succeed. It is in use by the time of present Control Sequence. The war was ended by the NOS, who stood as the victors and the claimed ones to have ended the World Crisis. The last form of rebellion believed to be alive is the remnant sector: The Liberation Sector. The Liberation Sector continues to do war with the NOS. For reasons of their own, the NOS hides the truth from their world and went so far as to erase those who would present any threat to their structures with their powerful weapons called the Nex Exitium. Seithr now consumes most of the world from mankind's wars and misuses of the Boundary, and the NOS strives to keep the world under their order and keep it from dying to a unknown source of Seithr Corrosion that threatens to consume it. While others simply see the chaos and seithr as a way to end the world's misery and wish to begin anew while tearing everything down along the way. Others have simply lost hope, and souls sink deeper and deeper into depths of despair under a veil of a false world. Stories taking place Pre War *Reality 0: Embryo Sequence *Reality 0: Engage Sequence Third War of Armagus to the World Crisis *Catalyst Sequence *Calamity Sequence Post War *Control Sequence Origins *Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence *Control Sequence Unknown *Anomaly Sequence History of Reality 0 A time where a young man named Ceronaga lived and the first Azure Interface Primefields were designed. Due to the Boundary's power being utilized, more and more seithr would seep into the world for humanity's use. However more people began to become ill from seithr and even suffered from the early effects of Corrosion which people more sensitive to the Boundary like those in the Amonohasaka clan suffered from the worst. Even during Reality 0, there were still disputes about what was being done in the world especially concerning the Azure. Major Events *Development of the System Successor *Creation of the Azure Interface Primefield. *Creation of the Prototype Nex Exitium and the Originals. *Origins of The Eye of Sheol. History of Calamity and Catalyst Sequence The timeline where the Third War of Armagus would take place and the rebellion of the Forsaken Ten would begin here. An entire region was consumed by seithr during the Third War of Armagus, which was the former remains of Ikaruga. Its been renamed to the Taoreta Region. Major Events *The World Crisis. *Banning the outside development of Seithr Core. History of Pre Control Sequence Major Events *Erasures of Rogue Sector Remnants *Split of the Liberation Sector and gaining a new leader besides Morkuv Torayuki, a member of the Forsaken Ten. History of Control Sequence By Control Sequence's start, the world is currently under war by the remains of the changed Liberation Sector, and the Novus Orbis Sequentia. The world is only worsening as its continuously consumed by seithr. The world battling a corrosive agent from a source of seithr within the Boundary which is responsible for a threat called the Corrosion Anomaly. No one seems to know the source of it, but it had surfaced at its worse during the Third War of Armagus. While the government searched for it via their Sequence Intelligence Agency, they were forced to develop new methods to fend of this Corrosion, and some ways would be more successful then others. In the end thanks to the innovation the cities under the rule of the World Order Region, would enjoy protective barrier ars that could defuse the harmful seithr. For several decades the NOS enjoyed relative dominance over the world, despite its conflict with the Liberation Sector. This would continue until four years before the events of Verse 1 a young man would challenge them. He being raised by one of the remnants of the Rogue Sectors, and who was known as Nex Azure 0. He would shatter that safety as he infiltrated a city, and would bring utter panic and chaos to the city as the NOS's defenses were, for the first time, helpless to stop his power. Nex was able to access the gate's power and use it to his own unholy gain, despite the gates having been sealed to outside access since the end of the Third War of Armagus. Since that moment, he would become a major threat to their world and gained the name of the "Destroyer" and Nex himself would seek the utter destruction of the world the NOS upheld. Category:Timeline Category:Control Sequence